If Winchesters had Facebooks
by DaughterofFlynn
Summary: What if Dean discovered the joys of tagging facebook pics? Please R&R...rated for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a oneshot I came up with after I found out about a website and got a little carried away tagging some pictures^_^ Enjoy!

This is still the same story, I just reposted this after I found some mistakes in the previous posting ^_^

If Winchesters had Facebooks

Sam and Dean had stopped at Bobby's after finishing a hunt. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table checking his e-mail, when he noticed something that irritated him.

"Dean, can you come here?" He asked, irritation coloring his tone.

"Yeah. Hold on a second."

Dean walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, wondering what he had done to upset his little brother now.

"You tagged me in forty five pictures on facebook?" Sam asked, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, Mr. I-don't-like-to-be-tagged-but-I-am-anyway-much-to-my-chagrin, but you know how I get around those pictures where you tag people according to which picture you think fits them!"

Sam let out a small chuckle. He couldn't argue with that.

"Do you think next time, you could go a little easier on the tagging?" Sam asked, feeling a little less miffed by now.

"Whatever, Bitch," Dean said with a smile, as he walked away.

"Jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: At the suggestion of .x, I decided to add another chapter!

(I forgot to do this at the beginning of the first chapter) Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape, or form!  Just playing around in Kripke's sandbox!

As Sam sat, checking his remaining e-mail, he thought to himself, '_I didn't know Dean had a facebook._' Curious, he opened another tab and logged into facebook. After logging on, he looked up Dean Winchester. It wasn't too hard to find his profile, considering his profile picture was the one he had taken of Sam after he stuck a spoon in his mouth while he was asleep. Sam laughed to himself when he saw the picture. He clicked on Dean's profile and scrolled down to look at his interests. They read:

Interests:

Hanging out with my brother

Girls with big…smiles

Reading the last one, Sam laughed to himself again. He added Dean as a friend and logged off before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Dean decided to check his facebook.

"Sammy, I'm going to check my facebook, okay?"

He knew how touchy Sam could be about his laptop.

"Alright," Sam replied.

"As long as you don't go to again," he quickly added.

"I don't want my laptop freezing up anymore!"

Dean laughed as he sat down. He logged into facebook and noticed that he had a friend request. '_Probably from the hot chick I met at the bar last night,' _Dean thought to himself as he smiled. He clicked on it and noticed it was from Sam. _'Sammy has a facebook? It shouldn't surprise me. His hands are practically attached to his laptop,' _Dean thought to himself as he let out a small chuckle. Dean was curious about Sam's interests. He scrolled down to read them:

Interests:

Hanging out with my brother

Research

Reading

"Typical Sammy," Dean said to himself with a smile. He accepted Sam's friend request and logged off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am having writer's block on how to continue this and would appreciate it if someone has any ideas on where this story should go!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all, sorry it's been so long since I've updated…Second of all, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Deanie McQueen for giving me the idea to include what it would be like if they discovered the different apps and games…As always, I own nothing, although if I did, Dean would be shirtless A LOT more!

The next morning, Dean awoke to find Sam sitting at his laptop. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said to Dean as he walked into the kitchen. Dean just shot Sam one of his patented 'screw you' looks as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Come here and check this out," Sam said, going to a specific application. "Supernatural?" Dean asked, sitting his mug down. Making sure it was okay with Sam, he took the mouse and clicked on the tab that said jobs. "The scenarios seem familiar, don't they?" Dean thought about it for a minute. "Nope. It's probably just your imagination." Sam rolled his eyes. As Dean got up, he noticed Sam's level. "Level twenty four? Dude, how long have you been playing this game?" Dean asked, more curious than upset.

"Since I got up this morning," Sam replied. "Which was what time?"

"Six," Sam replied, disguising it as a cough.

"Six?" Dean asked. "I didn't even know six came twice a day." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, Dean, It does," Sam said, still smiling.

"Oh well," Dean said. "At least you're not playing a girly game like Sorority Life." Sam's gaze dropped to the floor. Dean automatically doubled over in laughter. Sam rolled his eyes. Sitting up and inhaling deeply to catch his breath, Dean said, "I'm sorry." Sam knew Dean meant well by his apology, but in truth, Sam wondered if he'd ever hear the end of it.

A/N: Considering the length of the previous chapters, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
